


a night to remember

by scribbleface



Series: HSMTMTS [4]
Category: Highschool Musical: The Musical: The Series
Genre: M/M, also red is in love with ricky, and ashlyn has a gf fight me, but in a good way, i love adding random tags oops, seblos said gay rights, that slowdance killed me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbleface/pseuds/scribbleface
Summary: As the group waited by some random lockers, Ashlyn couldn’t help but strike up a conversation. “So, how did everyone like the dance?” She took Bianca’s hand in hers and glanced from Carlos, to Seb, to Red.“It was,” Carlos stole a glance at Seb, his breath hitching when he realized Seb was already looking at him. “It was amazing. Definitely a night to remember.” He couldn’t help but notice Seb smile at the ground, making his stomach flip.
Relationships: Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos (HSMTMTS)
Series: HSMTMTS [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548121
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	a night to remember

The bright lights beat down on the remaining kids as they danced, the booming music shaking the floor. Carlos, Seb, Red, Ashlyn, and a few others sat at a table, practically screaming over some pop song they couldn’t remember the name of. Carlos couldn’t help but frown as he listened to Red ramble dejectedly about how Ricky had ditched him for Gina. Ashlyn slid into the seat next to him, giving her girlfriend a sad smile before she went to comforting Red, a hand on his shoulder. 

“If Ricky ditched you, that’s his loss. Do you wanna hang out with Bianca and I? We could all go out to eat or something.” She suggested, shooting him a half smile. Carlos didn’t catch Red’s reply, too busy focusing on the fact that Seb’s hand seemed to be inching closer to his. His breath hitched when Seb’s pinky knocked against his own. Carlos looked up from their hands to Seb, trying to catch his eye and get some sort of answer but Seb was in an animated conversation with Bianca. 

Even then, Carlos couldn’t tear his eyes away from the other boy. The lights illuminated his face nicely, his freckles standing out against his pale skin. Carlos thought he looked heavenly. 

He must’ve been staring for too long because Seb turned to look back, a small smile on his face. “You okay?” He put his hand atop of Carlos’ with furrowed brows. Carlos couldn’t bring himself to answer, feeling like all the air was knocked out of his chest. He took a moment to compose himself, inhaling deeply before intertwining his fingers with Seb’s. 

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Carlos said, unable to hide his smile when Seb was beaming at him so brightly. 

“Okay, good.” Seb replied, emphasizing his words with a squeeze of his hand. Carlos’ heart soared. 

The night went on as normal. People left one by one and the music slowly died down. Those who remained were ushered out of the gym, forced to wait in the halls for their parents or siblings to pick them up. As the group waited by some random lockers, Ashlyn couldn’t help but strike up a conversation. “So, how did everyone like the dance?” She took Bianca’s hand in hers and glanced from Carlos, to Seb, to Red. 

“Pretty nice, actually.” Red nodded, a tired smile on his lips. “Thanks for spending time with me, guys.” He said softly, causing the group to begin talking about how great it was to hang out with Red. 

“Carlos? What about you?”

“It was,” Carlos stole a glance at Seb, his breath hitching when he realized Seb was already looking at him. “It was amazing. Definitely a night to remember.” He couldn’t help but notice Seb smile at the ground, making his stomach flip.

“Yeah,” Seb agreed. “It was wonderful. Even though I missed a lot, I loved every second of it.” He dug the toe of his shoe into the tile floor. 

Ashlyn, Red, and Bianca left moments later; having begrudgingly accepted a ride from EJ. Carlos couldn’t help but laugh at that at the time but he couldn’t bring himself to laugh now, stuck alone with his crush; he and Seb waited idly by the pair of bright pink lockers, Seb cheerfully showed Carlos pictures of his farm animals, giving off random facts as he went along. Carlos couldn’t decide what was cuter: the animals, or Seb as he spoke about them. 

Carlos took a deep breath, taking Seb’s hands in his. “I had a really nice time dancing with you.” He stared shyly at heir hands. 

“So did I!” Seb exclaimed, though Carlos wasn’t looking at him, he could tell he was smiling. “I just wished we could’ve danced for longer.” Seb’s thumb rubbed the back of Carlos’ hand, making the other boy blush. 

“We could dance now.” The words left his mouth before he could even think about what he was as saying. “I mean,” Carlos reeled back, pulling away from Seb’s grasp. “only if you want to, obviously. Gah, that must’ve sounded so stupid. I–“

“Carlos, stop.” Seb said sweetly, his hands grasping the other boy’s forearms. “It’s not stupid. We do that stuff all the time.” He assured, pulling Carlos closer.

“Yeah but, this is different. Isn’t it?”

“How?”

“We aren’t preparing for a show or playing a part. It’s just you and me.” Carlos said slowly, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

“Even better.” Seb said, looking at Carlos in a way that made him melt.

“Oh.” Carlos slowly took Seb’s hand in his, letting his other hand rest on the small of his back. He couldn’t help but chuckle as Seb mirrored his position. His heart hammered as he felt Seb’s cheek press against his, giddily registering the fact that Seb was humming to the tune from their first slow dance. The pair danced in simple circles, feeling better than they had all night. Sure, dancing in front of everyone was more than exhilarating but having a moment like this that was just for them? That was wonderful. Carlos let his eyes flutter closed, a strange sense of calm washing over him. His eyes opened moments later when Seb slipped a few steps away, flashing a grin before twirling Carlos and gently dipping his back. Brown eyes met blue and Carlos felt like time stopped. 

“Carlos, I really...” Seb trailed off awkwardly when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket, slowly bringing the other boy up to standing. “Sorry, my mom’s calling.”

Carlos stared at him, still in disbelief even as Seb talked quietly with his mom. 

An apologetic expression came over Seb’s face as he said goodbye to his mom, shoving his phone in his pocket. “I gotta go, my mom’s waiting for me.” Seb bit his lip, looking as if he was debating something. Carlos braced himself for something negative; an apology and a statement of regret before Seb walked off but that wasn’t the case. Seb merely said goodbye once more, giving Carlos a quick hug before turning on his heels and walking towards the door.

With that, Carlos was left alone, waiting for his dad to pick him up. He glanced down at his phone, pursing his lips before his attention was caught by Seb jogging back over to him, a shy smile on his face. “I really liked dancing with you...” He rocked on his heels, giving him a quick but warm hug. “And I liked dancing with you and holding your hand.” Seb rambled. “And I’m sorry again about being so late.” 

“Seb, there’s no need to apologize! You had a real emergency. It’s okay.” Carlos said with a quiet laugh. “I liked dancing with you too and holding your hand.” Seb gave him an expectant look. “And I- wait, did you say that you liked me?”

Seb nodded. 

“Like, like me, like me?” 

Seb nodded again, a wide smile forming. “I should go, for real this time.” He said, though he didn’t move. Carlos couldn’t help but take Seb’s hands in his, noticing a thoughtful expression on his face.

Carlos was about to ask if he was okay but was cut off by Seb stepping forward and planting a chaste kiss to his cheek. “See you Monday, Carlos.” Seb said before simply walking away, leaving Carlos standing in the middle of the hallway, his face bright red. 

Carlos broke out into a wide grin, bringing his hand to his cheek as he watched the other boy make his way to the double doors. Seb looked back at him once more, giving him a fond smile before disappearing through the double doors. As soon as he was gone, Carlos pulled out his phone and messaged Ashlyn as quickly as he could, eager to recount this to someone.


End file.
